Helsrok
Helsrok is a member of the Dark Hunters. Biography At some point, Helsrok joined the Dark Hunters for unknown reasons. He took on a student in the form of new recruit, Toa Eri. He tried to teach her his ways of honor and morals. She started to refuse to learn these ways, but eventually they sank in. She was believed to have been lost during a mission, but Helsrok believed otherwise, and hoped that she had found her true way as a Toa. Helsrok was one of the Dark Hunters assigned to the blockade of Doppel Nui. He is one of the highest ranking members onboard, ordered to keep order among the fodder of the Dark Hunters who are being dispatched to try to kill the Toa of the island. ''Double: Crime and the City Helsrok appeared on the island one day in order to save [[Keizaln|"Keizaln"]], using a flurry of blasts to keep the Toa, in their Matoran forms, away as they escaped. He again appeared three days later, ordering the Toa to come and meet him in the forest, knowing the Toa's Matoran identities as Recht and Linke. When the Toa arrived, Helsrok managed to use his blasts to bombard them, forcing them to flee. He was able to cut the straps of his foe's belt with some blasts, and stole the artificial Duos Stone halves that the Toa had. This forced the Toa to utilize only their natural Air and Fire Elemental Powers. The Toa tried everything they could think of, and eventually used flames to stop Helsrok's movements. During the entire fight, Helsrok was referring to it as a game, making the Toa angry, while he kept his constant composure. When the Le-Matoran tried to oxidize his weapons, Helsrok sniped him with no problems, forcing them to create a new plan. They decided on a new plan, using blades of wind and intense heat to destroy his weapons, either by cutting them apart, or by melting them. Helsrok was eventually down to just his blades, but gave up the fight, giving the Toa back their artificial stones. He told them he wasn't good enough with blades to defeat them, but felt better using weapons as he left. He told the Toa he would repair his weapons and return, and proceeded to depart. Helsrok was later called away to fight on the front lines of the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War. Abilities & Traits Helsrok is a cold and calculating, yet honorable, Dark Hunter. He is in a constant state of calmness, enabling him to be a sniper with almost any weapon. He is vastly intelligent, capable of deducing the Toa's identity instantly, as well as able to repair all of his weapons with ease. He doesn't appear to be a very good close-quarters fighter, relying on firearms even during near hand-to-hand combat. ''"Keizaln" stated that while Helsrok is highly respected, his sense of honor is out of place, and questioned by others. Tools Helsrok wields a multitude of weapons, including a Cordak Blaster with energy cannon and blades mounted on his right arm, an energy pistol with bayonet and blade in his left hand, and shoulder-mounted energy blasters and energy cannons. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''The Dystopian Island'' (In a Flashback) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Dark Hunters Category:Koji